Maine
Tall, near silent, and immune to pain, Maine can inspire fear even without showing off his impressive hand-to-hand skills. Personality Maine is usually very quiet, letting his actions speak louder than his words. Although not quite as outright bloodthirsty as Penn or Alaska, the 6'11 giant tends to be equally prideful and aggressive, scaring off all but the most stubborn or foolhardy who would talk to him, taking pride in his reputation as a "monster." However, for those iron-willed enough continue to offer the hand of friendship despite his unfriendly visage, Maine has been known to offer a surprising amount of patience and occasionally something resembling concern. Maine knows what it takes to be part of a team, and will follow any orders he is given if he feels it is for the best. Background Maine was presented with an endless amount of challenges, growing up with congenital analgesia (inability to feel pain) meant he had to be constantly monitored so he would not harm himself. His parents and older brother were nothing if not supportive and helpful, holding his hand through every step of the process. When he was only eight, his parents and brother were murdered while in a bank that became the site of a heist. Maine recalls this as the first time he ever could feel pain. After this he was raised in an orphanage, before enlisting himself in the UNSC. Maine quickly became a frontline soldier, alongside his friend, Eli, who bailed Maine out of several hairy situations, when Maine's anger would take control. Only a few years after being enlisted, Maine was brought aboard Project Freelancer in the second batch of soldiers. Relationships General Maine tends to be very aloof, never one to demonstrate an emotion unless it's anger, and remain on the edge of social situations. When the other agents show concern for him or ask for his help, they're often met with disdain rising from beneath the polarized fishbowl, but Maine will do what he can to help his fellow agents in need. Pennsylvania Maine and his roommate did not start off on the right foot, leading to a fight on Maine's first day that ended with a broken hand for the largest of the Freelancers. While the rivalry has cooled somewhat since then, the surest way to get Maine's blood pumping is for Penn to challenge him to physical contests of strength. Maine is more than willing to fight Penn again, but can never seem to find the right opportunity. York York was one of the first to proffer the hand of friendship to Maine, and despite the occasional disagreements over their violently different tastes in music, Maine will look out for the first wave Freelancer in return, including dragging York back from his painful first enhancement test. York also tried to talk Maine out of his fight with Penn, fearing for his safety, which Maine ignored. Georgia Showing very little fear of the big man, Georgia has encouraged Maine to get involved in group activities even when Maine would rather remain on the sidelines, causing the brawler to try to pull the engineer back before Georgia does something really stupid. Massachusetts Massa looks out for the health and well-being of all her teammates, and Maine is no exception. Though the giant feels no pain, even his stony facade will wilt slightly under a lecture from their medic about pushing himself too hard to overcome an injury. Florida The oldest of the agents gets respect from Maine even when no one else would, and Maine does show thoughtful concern for Florida when he's injured. Skills and Abilities Painless Fight Maine has congenital analgesia, meaning that he has practically no pain sensors. This comes in handy when he has to push his considerable skill at brawling to its limits, but not so much when it comes to knowing his limits. Scariest Giant Mute in the Galaxy Through his height, strength, and silence, Maine maintains a frightening aura on the battlefield, which he takes full advantage of as he rushes into a fight. Themes A Man of Few Words Maine is not one to draw out a conversation; he won't waste a grunt when a looming shift of his weight will do. He expresses himself best through violence and doesn't bother speaking unless he's got something important to say. Acrophobia Maine might be tall, but he prefers his feet firmly on solid ground, not that he'd admit his fear of heights to any of his fellow Freelancers. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Heavy Category:CQC Specialist